Blame It On The Muggles
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: A little alcohol never hurt anyone.. unless, you know, someone slipped something a little extra when you weren't paying attention.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Umm.. I have no idea where this idea came from. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fred sighed tiredly as his eyes landed on his rumpled bedding that he never bothered to fix in the mornings. The joke shop had been busy from the moment it opened 'til the second before it closed. Children, teenagers, and sometimes adults were in and out stocking up on their pranks for the upcoming week. Being that they were so busy, the twins had to skip their hour break and work right on through it. Needless to say, the familiar sighting of his inviting bed was the most appealing sight he had had all day.

Covering up a yawn that had just escaped from him, Fred shuffled toward his bed as he peeled off his magenta work robes. Once the front of his thighs hit his mattress, his shirt was tugged off and he let his body fall forward and plop atop his bed. Groaning in satisfaction, Fred took a moment to relish the feeling of his body relaxing into his sheets. Moments later, it took all his energy just to crawl up to the top of his bed so his legs weren't hanging off the edge anymore.

His head hit his pillow, his eyes fluttered shut, and a contented smile quirked up the corner of his lips.

"_Fred?!"_

Eyes snapped open and then narrowed in annoyance as his body went rigid. For the love of all things magical, he had hoped that his mind was just playing tricks on him. Either that or the voice that sound eerily like Ginny's would seek out his brother instead.

"_Fred, come on. I need your help."_

Sighing, Fred pushed himself up with what little energy his body had restored and shuffled his feet back towards his bedroom door. He completely skipped putting a shirt back on seeing as Ginny had seen him shirtless numerous amounts of time as a child at the Burrow.

Fred stumbled into the living room where Ginny was seated on his sofa, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she chewed on it nervously. It was a habit she had picked up from Hermione and a habit that only made itself known when Ginny was truly nervous about something. "It wasn't my fault." She immediately blurted.

Fred yawned yet again, his gaze focusing on Ginny when she stood. The makeup around her eyes was dark, her shimmery top stopped short just above her navel, her skirt extremely short for his big brother standards, and her heels ridiculously thin and long. "What wasn't your fault?" He groaned. "And why is my help needed?"

"As you know," Ginny mumbled, her heels clicking against the wooden floor when she paced back and forth. "Tonight was girl's night and.."

"Yes, yes. Girl's night." Fred tried to hurry her explanation along so he could go get some sleep. "What is it about gi-" And then it hit him on why Ginny would come to him. "Where's Hermione?" He immediately asked, his eyes scanning the living room and kitchen area that was connected together.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but a door in the back opened and closed, the sound of heels clicking against the floor boards getting louder and louder. Fred and Ginny turned their attention to the hallway where Hermione now stood, her expression that of a deer caught in headlights. She wobbled in her six inch heels, her hands instantly tugging at the hem of her own silver shimmery top. Her eyes were shadowed in black, her usual bush of wavy curls were tamed into silky tresses that framed her face and fell over her shoulders.

Hermione's bottom lip got caught between her teeth and Fred smirked at the action. She blushed and stumbled in her heels as she rushed to Ginny's side. "He's cute!" Hermione whispered. Or at least she thought she whispered and Fred ended up hearing her perfectly clear.

"Well you should think that." Ginny muttered. "You have been dating him for a month already."

His smirk widened as he crossed his arms across his bare chest, Hermione's eyes following their every move from his chest to his arms and down to his stomach. Being an ex-Quidditch player and constantly playing every other week with the family kept his body toned in all the right places. Hermione got caught staring and she blushed as she instantly looked down at the ground although her lips quirked a bit into a small smile. "So you need my help because she's drunk?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Any amusement that Ginny was feeling over Hermione's little whisper act vanished. "We went barhopping in muggle London and while Hermione _did _get a good buzz going, we noticed something was off about her."

"Off how?" Fred's smirk now vanished as well.

"We think someone slipped something in her drink. You know, like one of those muggle pill thingies?"

"WHAT?!" Fred's head snapped in the direction of Hermione who was looking at the pictures that lined the top of the fireplace. The moving pictures were keeping her amused. "How the bloody hell did you let that happen?!"

"I'm sorry." Ginny whined. "We left our drinks alone only for a few seconds and then came back. It was Romilda who noticed that Hermione was acting strange."

"Blimey." Fred pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you tried a sober-up potion?"

"Yes." Ginny grimaced. "All it did was take away her slur. She's still.. well.. she's still like that." She gestured over to Hermione who was giggling and waving back at the pictures now.

Fred sighed as he rubbed his eyes, any sleep he was hoping to get now gone. "And you need her to stay here because Mum will blow if she sees that Hermione is basically high."

"Exactly!"

"Sure. Yeah. She can stay." He muttered as he eyed his girlfriend. "But you're telling her she has to stay here."

Ginny shrugged as she clumsily stumbled up to her friend. It took her a second before she could gain Hermione's attention. "Hermione!" She snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hermione, you're going to stay here tonight. Okay?"

Hermione's facial expression was back to that of an innocent deer caught in headlights. "W-with him?" She quickly glanced at the shirtless Fred. "I have to stay with the cute boy?"

Ginny's lips twitched but she managed to hide her amusement. "Yes. You're staying with Fred." Hermione pouted, her cheeks tinting pink as Ginny led her to the sofa. She gently pushed Hermione to sit down, Hermione's skirt riding high up on her thighs.

Fred gulped, his eyes drinking in the creamy expanse of Hermione's flesh he had yet to roam. "I'll, uh, I'll go get her some pajama pants."

As Fred rushed from the living room, Ginny laughed at her brother's expense. She patted Hermione awkwardly on the head before she took her leave and was gone within the next second.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Fred rummaged through his drawers as he looked for a clean pair of pajama pants. He and Hermione had decided to take their relationship slow so this would be her first time staying over at his flat. It would be perfectly fine if only she wasn't high and wearing a ridiculously short skirt that showed him way too much skin. A guy could only hold back for so long.

Finally finding some black and white flannel sleeping pants with a matching top that Harry had given him as a gift one winter, Fred pulled it out and set back out for the living room. Hermione could put it on and then he'd just readjust the size once it's on her.

"Here you go. Just put this on an-" Fred stopped in his tracks when he realized the living room was empty. He peered on over into the kitchen and that too was empty. "Come on, Hermione. Now is not the time to play pranks." He backtracked into the hallway, checking the bathroom to make sure Hermione hadn't gone there. It too was empty. "Hermione?"

Fred laid the pajama set on the back of the sofa as he continued to look. He knew for a fact that Hermione hadn't left through the Floo because he would've heard it gone off after Ginny left. He checked the front door to make sure she didn't wander down into the shop but the lock was still in place. Given the state that Hermione was in, she wouldn't have been able to lock the door back up from the outside. Rubbing his temples to ward off the oncoming headache, he started to check every corner of the room in case she made herself invisible.

"Uh, Freddie? I think you lost something." George's groggy voice halted his searching. Fred looked up at his twin, relief washing over him as well as the urge to burst out laughing. Laying there in his brother's arms was an orange fox complete with the white-tipped tail and a black ring of fur around it's front left paw. "For a moment I thought I fell asleep with a stuffed animal and then it licked me on the cheek." He sleepily chuckled. "Then I knew it wasn't a stuffed animal."

Fred laughed, a deep rich laugh as he watched Hermione go limp in his brother's arms. Leave it to his girlfriend to transform into her animagi form and crawl into his brother's bed while high out of her mind.

"Thanks, Georgie. I thought I lost her for a moment there." He held out his arms as George passed him Hermione, the fox's eyes being halfway closed and a fox-ish smirk curled her lips. Well, as much as a fox's lips could curl.

"Mhm. What's the deal with Hermione anyway?" George shuffled his sleepy self onto the couch in their living room. "She can tell us apart better than Mum so how did she end up in my bed?"

Fred sighed, following his brother as he too took a seat on the couch. He placed Hermione, still in her fox form, on the floor. "She's high. Girls night ended up with Hermione being drugged by some muggle. Gin dropped her off not that long ago." He rushed through the explanation. "And now she's in her form, which by the way I'm not sure how she managed to concentrate long enough to transform, and is probably confused out of her mind."

George stared on in awe, his gaze slowly flickering between his brother and his brother's girlfriend that was now nipping and pawing at her tail. Fred snickered as Hermione scrambled to her feet- or paws now- and growled at her tail that seemed to always be just out of her reach.

"That's enough." Fred chuckled. "Come on, Hermione, transform back so we can get you changed into pajamas." The fox paused mid-nip and sat back and on her hind legs. She stared up at Fred, her tail flicking behind her every other second as her head cocked to the side and studied him. "Come on, Hermione. Transform." The fox continued to stare at Fred, her head cocking to the opposite side, her eyes glittering at Fred and George.

"Why isn't she transforming?" George mumbled.

"Drugs have probably addled her brain." Fred sighed. "Hold on." He summoned his wand from his bedroom, the little piece of wandless magic he and George learned not that long ago coming in handy. Pointing his wand at Hermione, he smirked when she bared his teeth and growled low in her throat. For being a tiny little fox, Hermione sure could frighten someone. Placing the tip of his wand smack dab in the middle of the fox's chest, Fred mumbled _"__Homorphus"_, and watched as his girlfriend reappeared before his eyes.

"Welcome back to the realm of humans, Granger. Nice skirt." George waggled his eyebrows which earned him a punch to the shoulder from Fred.

Hermione in all her glazed eye glory glanced down at her legs, which was a lot of leg courtesy of her skirt, and blushed. Being her prankster in tin-foil, Fred reached for the pajama set he had found earlier and passed them to her. "Here. You know where the bathroom is."

Hermione picked herself up from the ground in unlady-like fashion and took the offered clothes. "Thank you."

After Hermione was closed off in the bathroom and changing, Fred punched his snickering twin. "If you mention that she flashed us knickers, it'll be your arse she lights afire with her wand."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the first thing catching her attention being that of the orange and purple striped ceiling. The ceiling in her room was beige so she instantly knew she was not at home. The second thing she noticed was that the bed she was laying in was oddly too cozy; her body practically melted into the mattress whereas her bed at home was quite firm. And lastly, the last thing that gave away she definitely was not in her own home was that fact that she could hear snoring coming from the floor. She didn't have a flatmate.

Hermione pushed off the blanket that was covering her only to be met with the flannel pajama set covering her body. "What the..", she muttered to herself. The pajamas were too baggy to be her own and she couldn't remember how she ended up in them. Wracking her brain for the memories of the previous night, the last thing she remembered was going from bar to bar with Ginny, Romilda, Luna, Lavender, and Angelina. She couldn't remember how she got from the bar with her friends to this bed she was currently in.

Eyes growing wide, the worst thought possible popped into her head. What if she had went home with some stranger from a bar and ended up in his bed? But she was with Ginny and Ginny wouldn't have let Hermione go off with another guy while she was dating Fred. Calming down, Hermione turned to peer over the side of the bed to look and see who her snoring companion was.

Grinning and enjoying the view of her snoring boyfriend as much as her headache would let, Hermione slowly reached down and poked him in the chest. "Fred.. wake up." He snorted in his sleep which caused Hermione to giggle and poke him again. "Wake up, Fred." Again, he remained sleeping. Groaning and resisting the urge to roll her eyes since the room already seemed to be tilting, Hermione reached behind her and grabbed ahold of her pillow. She gripped it, swung it over to the side of the bed and whacked Fred in the chest. "Wake up, you git!"

"Wha-.. what? I'm up!" Fred shot upright.

Hermione smirked down at him and scooted over on the bed. She patted the empty spot next to her in invitation. "Come up with me and fill me in on how exactly I ended up in your room."

Fred yawned as he rubbed his eyes and climbed into bed next to his girlfriend. Once he was settled in a laying down position, he wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled his face into her side. "Ginny brought you in last night." His voice was muffled by her body. "She said someone tampered with your drink and Romilda noticed your odd behavior. She then dropped you off here since she didn't trust you on your own at your flat and didn't wanna risk taking you to the Burrow."

"I was drugged?" Hermione squeaked. "Muggles are truly horrible." She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Well I guess that's why I don't remember anything after getting drinks with the girls."

Fred's ears perked up as he pulled back away from his girlfriend's waist. "So you don't remember anything that happened here?"

"No." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why? What happened?" She groaned in horror.

Fred suddenly roared with laughter, his memories of the previous night still fresh on his mind while Hermione pouted at him. Seconds later, the bedroom door creaked open and George peeked in with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Say, Granger, I have a question." George smirked in at the dazed and confused girl as he managed to keep the door shielding his body.

"Okay?"

"When did you start wearing lace underthings?"

"_What?!"_

This time it was George who roared with laughter and Fred was stuck stifling his own laughter. "L-last night." Fred gulped down his manly giggles. "You ended up on the floor and when you were getting up, you managed to flash us.. well you know." He cleared his throat. "That's how the prat knows you wore lace."

Hermione blinked rapidly, the story sinking in as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Her eyes then narrowed as she glared at George and reached over to the bedside table where a muggle clock sat.

George had composed himself just in time to duck his head behind the door when the clock went flying at him.

* * *

**I've never been high before so I don't know how one should act. This is just how I imagined Hermione would act. Or something. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
